call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces Guns in Zombies
Disclaimer: This page was simply made for fun, and lists the PAP names for all of the Phantom Forces weapons. Unless Zombies comes and you have PF guns, PAP'd PF guns at that, this list will remain in the fan-made for-fun sort. (All Pack-A-Punched guns will have twice as big magazines and reserve ammo, and 2x as high damage, unless otherwise noted) Pack-A-Punched Names Pistols * M9 (starter pistol) - 9001 Marauders (Dual Wield, Rounds that are 5x more powerful than standard, with 10+1 rounds per pistol) * G17 - Galactic Conqueror (Shooting at the ground will make black holes, which suck zombies in, with 5+1 rounds per magazine) * G18 - G115 Collider (fire rate increased 25% to 975 RPM) * MP412 REX - MP115 Tyrannosaurus REX (gibs zombies in one hit to any limb; doesn't mean it's lethal) * DEagle 44 - Bird of Prey (Explosive Rounds) * M93R - M115 Resurgent (Full Auto) * Serbu Shotgun - The Devil's Paintbrush (Zombies completely disappear when killed; Integral Birdshot) * Tec-9 - Miami Buzzsaw (Comes with 100+1 rounds per mag, and shoots 50% faster at 2,700 RPM with zero recoil) * Obrez - Unich (Short for unichtozheniye, Russian for Annihilation, zero spread, VCOG 6x Scope) * ZIP 22 - Cricket (Fires grenades, headshots will kill any zombie in one hit regardless of wave, VCOG 6x Scope) * M1911 - Force and Core (PF and CoR Easter Egg; performs similarly to the Mustang and Sally from CoD Zombies; 5+1 rounds for both weapons; both fire grenades) * SFG 50 - Dragon's Breath (huge muzzle flash. Within 15 studs, zombies catch on fire. No spread.) * Sawed Off - * ZIP 22 - RIP 115 (Rounds fired are 20x more powerful than standard, at the cost of a 5+1 round mag.) Assault Rifles * AN-94 - Atomic Necromancer 115 (fires full auto at 1,800 RPM) * AK12 - Atrocious Killer 115 * M16A4 - M115A420 (fires full auto at 1,125 RPM) * G36 - 36,000 Giblets * M16A3 - Battlefield Nightmare (Near-zero recoil) * AUG A1 - AUGmented Annihilator 115 * SCAR-L - Battle SCARs * FAMAS - World FAMAS * AUG A2 - Straight Buff * AUG A3 - Ranged Afterlife * L85A2 - Light-Footed Brit (faster movement speed) * AS Val - Sticks and Stones * AK47 - Autonomous Kracking Device 115 * AKM - Autonomous Kracking Device Mk2 * AK74 - Anti-Klawing machine * M231 - M115 Poltergeist Fracturing Weapon * Honey Badger - Ratel PDWs * P90 - Penetrator 9001 (penetrates through entire hordes) * MP5K - Marathon 5k * MP7 - Squeaky Clean (fires faster at 1,187.5 RPM) * UMP45 - Universal Maker of Pain 45,000 * MP5 - Master Penetrator 115 * MP5SD - 5,000 Silent Deaths * MP10 - Countdown * MP5/10 - Gibbing Half (Exploding Rounds) * Colt SMG 635 - Smashing Mach Gutter 935 * Kriss Vector - Lucky 13 (Locked to 2-round burst, same capacity, same exploding rounds as the 'Force and Core' PaP M1911) * MAC-10 - Big & Mac (dual wielded.) LMGs * Colt LMG - Mustang HMG * M60 - Rambo Machine (Exploding Rounds) * MG36 - Buzzsaw Reincarnate (fires faster at 937.5 RPM) * AUG HBAR - Exploding Radicals (Exploding Rounds) * L86 LSW - Weaponized Lemon Scent * SCAR HAMR - MC HAMR * RPK - Rapid Punch Kontraption * RPK74 - Rapid Punch Kontraption 74000 * RPK-12 - Barricuda 2.0 Sniper Rifles * Intervention - Divinity (ADS speed and movement are the same as that of a PDW) * Remington 700 - Wrecker 700,000 * BFG 50 - Demon Slayer (Muzzle Flash is green to resemble the BFG 9000 from doom, Exploding Rounds) * Mosin Nagant - White Death (illuminated iron sights, snow camo) * L115A3 - Long-Range Annihilator 345 * AWS - AWS0m3 * Hecate II - Hellcat 115 (Exploding Rounds) Carbines * M4 - Massacre 4,000 * M4A1 - Master 4 All * G36C - 36,000 Claws * L22 - Light 22,000 * SCAR PDW - Powered Death Wrecker * SR-3M - Serene Wrecker 115 * AK-12U - AK-12fu3 * AK-12C - Kalash Calamity Shotguns * KSG-12 - Trench Imploder * Remington 870 - Revolutionary 870,000 * KS-23M - KS-115 * Stevens DB - Eldritch Gun (fires perfectly accurate slugs, with 5x normal slug power.) DMRs * Mk11 - Massive Kollision 115 * SKS - Shark Killing Suckerpunch * SCAR SSR - Super Special Ripper * Dragunov SVU - Savage Fire Breather (Shooting a zombie will light it on fire, and will light other zombies on fire within a 15 stud radius; Canted Delta Sight) * VSS Vintorez - Vitals Stopping Shooter Battle Rifles * SCAR-H - Super Collision ARtillery, Heavy (Exploding Rounds) * AG-3 - Advanced Guillotine 115 * Henry .45-70 - Lincoln's Own (holds 16 rounds like another certain Henry, and dons a brass finish. Reloads 4 at a time.) * AK-12 BR - BReath of Destruction Melee * Knife - Spy Stabber (equipping it allows other zombies to ignore you when not provoking them) * Machete - Spetsnaz Decapitation Special Other * Ray Gun - Shaylan's Ray Gun Mk7 CTE-exclusive weapons * G11K2 - G115-2000 * MP5A4 - Hollow Burst * DEagle 50 - Zakhaev's Obituary * Crane - Swan Song * Fists - Furious Fireballs (converts fists from a melee weapon to a fireball launcher) * AR-15/50 - Anglo Saxon Death Device (Exploding Rounds) * G17 Carbine (G17 w/ full ring sight, long barrel, and stock) - Scoutmaster MkI (equivalent of melee run speed, becomes 3-round burst with near-zero recoil) * G18 Carbine (G18 w/ half ring sight, long barrel, and stock) - Scoutmaster MkII (equivalent of melee run speed, more recoil than Scoutmaster MkI, but still reduced recoil from the base gun) * Remington 700 Duplex (R700 with M198 Duplex ammo) - Widowmaker (Referencing the gun in Infinite Warfare, every shot traces towards zombie heads, with both likely finding a target) * SCAR-H Duplex (SCAR-H with M198 Duplex ammo) - Trench Sweeper (100 rounds per magazine, fire rate increases to 937.5 RPM, projectiles per bullet increased to four) Gun Replacements Obviously, due to modeling and animations, the WaW guns won't be present, but will be replaced by near-equivalent PF guns. In a Der Riese equivalent, for example... Wall Guns * M1911 - M9 (as starting gun. M1911 will still be present, but as a mystery box gun.) * Gewehr 43 - SCAR SSR * Kar98k - Mosin Nagant (close enough...) * Double-Barreled Shotgun - Stevens DB (duh) * Thompson - UMP-45 * M1A1 Carbine - SKS/AN-94 * M1897 Trench Gun - Remington 870 * MP40 - MP5 * Type 100 - MP10 (Speaking of lesser known clones of more famous weapons...) * FG42 - SCAR-H * STG-44 - AK-12 * Bowie Knife - Machete Mystery Box * .357 Magnum - MP412 REX * PPSh-41 - P90 * M1 Garand - Desert Eagle * PTRS-41 - Hecate II * BAR - AG-3 * Browning M1919 - M60 * MG42 - MG36 * + M1911 (Since it's not a starting gun anymore...) * Basically every other gun.